The Chaos Ladder
Change. There are those who are catalysts for change, and those who insist on being obstacles to it. Some people run from it. Some people embrace it. In the game of thrones, change is as certain as the sky is blue. When the tides of power change, loyalty isn’t about swearing to the person who is most just, most wealthy, or most insurmountable. It’s about supporting the person who won’t put your head on a pike, and then planning on how to keep it there when he’s no longer in power. It breeds chaos. And within that chaos, you don’t grasp at the power. You ease into it like a glove. They’ll never see it coming. And when they do, it’s too late. Chaos isn’t a pit. Chaos is a ladder. Many who try to climb it fail and never get to try again. The fall breaks them. And some, are given a chance to climb. They refuse, they cling to the realm or the gods or love. Illusions. Only the ladder is real. The climb is all there is. In the Chaos Ladder, we are under no such illusions. So we climb; we are not afraid. Our power is are own. No one gives it. No one takes it away. TCL is small alliance which would be categorized as tier 2 under the old AvA system. We are always looking to expand by adding active, daily AvA players who are over the age of 18. We seek potential members who mostly enjoy killing SS, but aren’t opposed to an occasional wave of barter or aid. There will be opportunities to reincarnate and develop characters in between competitive phases. Noobs and veterans are most welcome. Fealty and character level are of no concern. Being team-oriented and able to follow direction is a must. And of course having a good sense of humor is always super helpful. We use in game chat, Facebook group/chat, and the TCL website to communicate. Members are encouraged to sign up for all, but everyone has the option to use the one that fits their needs. The Chaos Ladder is the proud winner of 2nd place in the Westerlands during the Mourning Phase. We are also joint winners of 1st Place in the Riverlands during the Terror Phase in that coalition with the really crazy, long name nobody likes, affectionately referred to by TCL as Voltron. Perks of joining TCL: * Active, experienced leadership * Fun, mature alliance members * Regular alliance challenges * Participation in each AvA * Opportunities to reincarnate * Chance to compete and win * Guidance for new and veteran players * Multiple communication platforms Plus: *Entertainment at the illustrious Lemon Cakes Erotic Oasis *Five Stripes Gallery to display all your beautiful heads on pikes *Hodor! Feel free to reach out to me about joining. The Small Council includes: * Jonquil Stoneheart, Leader and Skull Mistress (2981176) * Uthor Pendragon, Pimp Hand * Hostella Payne, Queen of Stags * Joode Highlander, GoTA Maester * Rosamond Rambton, Officer * Stronger Belwas, Officer The climb is high. The time is now. Destiny awaits. And it all begins with one step. Category:Alliances